


Agron Comes Out

by MsNJS



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Coming Out, M/M, Nagron, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsNJS/pseuds/MsNJS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron comes out to his mom and Duro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agron Comes Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nasir Comes Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/438411) by [MsNJS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsNJS/pseuds/MsNJS). 



> Unbeta'ed. This is just a little thing inspired from a little plot bunny hopping in my head. A brother fic too Nasir Comes Out.

Nasir sat on the edge of the bed watching Agron walked back and forth with shoes, empty water bottles, towels and other things that had been thrown about his bedroom. He finally reached out and grabbed Agron’s shirt trying his damndest to pull Agron on top of him but Agron resisted. 

“Nope, nope, we have to clean,” he scolded. Nasir groaned, marking the second time this morning Agron denied him sex. He wasn’t asking for hours, a quickie would suffice. 

Agron was wearing his old college t-shirt with a huge gladiator helmet on the front. The sleeves and sides were cut out showing his cut arms and glimpses of his abs. And those damn basketball shorts. The grey shorts that teased at the top curve of his ass, highlighting the pert mound of flesh. The grey shorts that hung off his hips cheekily showing the delicious V-cut that adorned his hips. The grey shorts that were SO loose yet somehow manage to cling right to the outline of his cock. If Nasir hadn’t known better he would swear it was the lighting making it look THAT big. No matter if Agron sat, stood or walk you could see it just dangling and calling out to you. Yeap, **those** grey shorts, polyester torture.

Nasir sighed. It was hard to fully enjoy those shorts when he was a bundle of nerves. Agron’s mom was arriving today and instead of a nice hotel, she wanted to stay with Agron for the weekend. Nasir was SO glad that he kept his place and just accepted a toothbrush, key and drawer at Agron’s house. ‘I want to keep liking you’, he said to the offer to move in.Agron was a little upset but acknowledge that he was a rambunctious slob, plus his friends (and their girlfriends/boyfriends) always came over for UFC, Chappelle Show reruns, football—not _football,_ but football (Nasir could never understand that), darts, that gladiator show, pool, dinner, his 8 ft bar, etc. Agron’s house was the unofficial hang out spot. Agron promised to gradually tone it down if Nasir promise to revisit decision. But right now, Nasir was beyond thankful that he had said no. He could hide out at his apartment for the entire weekend….well **after** that cursed meet-the-parent dinner in a few hours. 

Somehow he had got sucked into meeting Agron’s mom, literally—green eye contact and dimples would be the death of him. He lay back on the bed while Agron began his attack on the bathroom.

“So, tell me about your dad again, he is a pilot?”

“Yeah, well ex-pilot. He is an aviation instructor at a university now. But he’s not coming…and he never will.”

“Oh,” Nasir said. Agron said that with such indifference that Nasir decided to let it go, for now. 

Nasir put on one of Agron’s t-shirts. He had an endless supply of Capua State University shirts. Standing at the bathroom door he reluctantly asked, “What do you want me to do?”

“Uh... the kitchen,” Agron replied. Nasir sighed. He walked downstairs to a sink full of dishes. He shook his head at the mess. 

“Your mom is a teac...no… principal, right?!” Nasir shouted. 

“Right!” 

Nasir moved one plate from the top that magically caused the whole stack to fall. “Uuugh!”He groaned. “Be thankful I love you!” He yelled.

“I love you moorrreee!” Agron replied.

Nasir hesitantly started on the mess. “She’s Christian?”

“Yeah… Protestant.”

Nasir sighed again. He wasn’t a good little 5 times a day, no alcohol Muslim boy but he was still Muslim—one more thing she could dislike.

“And she knows you suck cock!? She’s officially been told!?”

Agron laughed and came down stairs. Nasir turned to him with worry all over his features. 

“Well she didn’t get **that** exact memo but yes, she knows I’m gay. I’ve got the therapy bills to prove it.” He smiled, walking closer to Nasir to place 2 glasses in the sink. 

“Therapy?” 

“Yeah, something was supposedly wrong with me, until we figured out something was actually wrong with them…but… she’s fix!” Agron smirked and kissed Nasir. He slid his arms around Nasir’s waist, pressing his soft cock against him.

“Unless you want another mess to clean up, I suggest you stop.” Nasir warned. Agron threw his hands up in surrender and stepped away from his boyfriend.

** + **

Nasir had put away the last of the clean dishes and turned to Agron who had removed all the cushions from the couch to clean. AGRON was CLEANING the INSIDE of his COUCH! Nasir shook his head in disbelief. It’s amazing what a mother’s visit could get a person to do. One time, Nasir dusted the freaking base boards for his mom’s visit. _The base boards!_

It was also amazing how perfect Agron’s ass was in those damn shorts. The fabric had been pulled taut from Agron bending over the couch. The shiny fabric highlighted the firm round flesh and even showed the delicious cleft in the center. _That does it!_

Nasir quietly walked over to Agron and ran a finger down the crack of his ass. Agron snickered and squirmed. He caught Nasir’s hand and turned to him. “Heey! Stooopppp it!”

“I cleaned the kitchen….I want to fuck.” Nasir said in a lusty deep voice. In one swift forceful motion he pulled those damn basketball shorts down exposing Agron.

“Nasir, we can’t… we have to…” Agron started to say but Nasir kissed him. And he kissed him again and again to shut him up. Nasir crouched down, licking his lips hungrily; he placed his hands on Agron’s hips and slowly turned him around. Agron chuckled. “Really?”

Nasir placed a hand on his lower back and gently pushed him down to bend over the couch. “I won’t be long.” 

** ++ **

‘Not too long’ became a full fuck session. Housework was completely discarded and time lost as they fucked. Nasir rimmed and jerked Agron until he came on the floor. Agron sucked Nasir’s cock until he spilled down his throat. Nasir now had Agron laid on the sofa; one leg spread to the armrest and the other draped on his shoulder while his long cock thrusted in and out of Agron’s tight hole. The muscles in Agron’s thigh looked delicious stretched and glistening from sweat. Nasir bit at the back of his knee cap, wanting a taste of the sight before him.Pants, grunts, sloppy kisses and Nasir’s balls lapping at Agron’s skin sounded in the room—along with the occasional ‘Fuck’, ‘Yeah’ and ‘Harder’. 

He looked at Agron who squirmed and moaned from being fucked hard, fast and right, very right. Every stroke hit the spot making Agron break out in goose bumps, sweat and a lovely rosy color. His cock was fully erect and leaking pre-cum. It stood like a magnetic beacon Nasir could not resist. He brushed Agron’s leg from his shoulder and slowed his pace. His strokes became shallow so that Nasir was able to lean over and take Agron’s cock in his mouth. “Oh fuck!” Agron nearly yelled in surprise. Nasir bobbed on his cock while thrusting his hole. He sucked hard as his hand furiously worked the shaft. Nasir sucked and fucked Agron with skill and fervor. His mouth and cock never left Agron’s body. 

“Fuuucckk!” Agron moaned. 

He was almost there…. so close… so fucking close…. When…. the front door opened! His mom and Duro stood in the doorway.

_ GASP _

“FUCK!”

“O... OH...SHIT!”  
“AGGIE?!?”

“MOM?!?”

“DUDE!!”

“GET OUT, GET THE FUCK OUT!!”

_ SLAM. _

_ QUIET. _

Agron just laid there, mouth gaped, cock hiding (not just soft, but hiding-- if it could retract into him it would have) and morti-fucking-fied. He looked at Nasir who shared his look of mortification with saucer sized brown eyes and open mouth. They stared at each other.

They remain like that for the longest time until Nasir said, “You know I’m not going to dinner, right?”

Agron faced the ceiling with his eyes closed. He rubbed his temples and nodded.

** +++ **

It took a 13 minute self-pep talk for Agron to find enough courage to get out of the car, walk in to the restaurant and face his mom and Duro. His heart began to race as he entered the door and told the host of his party’s name. He had to remember to breath. He was gay, they knew he was gay, everyone knew he was gay—no big deal. It was just sex, regular sex, nothing kinky or illegal. He shouldn’t feel so bad.They don’t talk about his sex life but they had to know he had one. _Keep breathing_. They really shouldn’t have anything to say or ask. They walked in on him with no call, no warning and no knock! _He_ should be mad. _He's_ got blue balls. _He’s_ embarrassed. _His_ dick was hiding and Nasir was probably never going to have sex with him again, ESPECIALLY not at his house.

“Hi,” he said managing a sort of smile. 

“Hi,” they both replied. 

“Have you ordered?” He asked as he sat down. The waiter brought him a menu.

“No, we were waiting for you.”

“Oh, okay.” While he looked at the menu he saw his mother and Duro looking at each other with this wierd look on there face, like they were waiting for the other to speak.

They ordered. They sipped their drinks. They looked. They didn’t speak. His mother is not a silent person. 

“Alright,” Agron said sitting back in his chair ready to take them on. “What is it?”

“Nothing,” they both lied in unison. Agron just stared at them both.

“All right… yeah you caught me having sex… with my boyfriend… in my house. You both know I’m gay so what’s the problem?”

“It’s not a problem just…”

“WHAT?!? Just...Just what? Is he ugly? Cause he’s Muslim? Cause he’s young? What? What do you have to say?” Agron started to get irritated. He couldn’t believe his family was acting like this. “I can’t believe you’re being so judgmental and shocked. I didn’t want you to see it. I’m embarrassed but I didn’t do anything wrong. You know…” Agron had to lower his voice. He was getting angry and hurt. “You know who I am, OBVIOUSLY that is going to involve sex with a man at some point. I thought we were past all this…. And you…” He turned to Duro. “You’ve met him before what’s your problem?”

“Agron!” His mom said. “No one has a problem. I… we just didn’t know… I mean you’re so big and built and you’ve always played sports….”

Agron shook his head, confused. “What the hell does that have to do with anything?” Agron asked annoyed. “You didn’t know what?”

“That you were a… a….” she started but couldn’t finish.

Agron raised his eyebrows in anticipation. 

“…that you like…,” Duro interjected but couldn’t finished.

“CHRIST! WHAT!?!?” Agron whispered yelled. 

“That you’re a… a _bottom.”_ She whispered. 

For the second time today Agron was stunned with his mouth open and 2 pairs of eyes on him. He shook his head trying to figure out what to say but then the questions came: ‘How does that work exactly?’ ‘Was he…. **while** he was…..?’ ‘Does it hurt?’ ‘Do you switch?’ ‘Are you using condoms? ‘Is his dick bigger than yours?’ 

_ Morti-fucking-fying!  _ He was so embarrassed that he couldn’t do anything… but laugh. They stared at him bewildered. He took a deep breath. “Ummm...yeah. I can’t answer any of that.” They continued gawking at him. “You’re my mom and my little brother… **not** gonna happen.” They looked like disappointed children who had been handed cookies without chocolate chips. Agron laughed again and sighed. “Let’s just say that….. I love him, all the other details are unnecessary.” Agron smiled. They seemed to accept that, they leaned back from the table and eased their glare. And the food FINALLY arrived. 

He texted Nasir.

_ DAMN YOU! You just HAD to get some! I just had to come out for you!-A  _

_ Come out? -N _

_ As a fucking bottom!-A _

_ ROTFLMFAO! 8-D Love you! -N  _

_ Yeah Yeah. -A _

 


End file.
